Sparks Will Fly
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Kukaku loves fireworks, yet has always watched them alone...until that is, a certain orange haired reaper just happens to be sitting in her favorite viewing spot.


Fireworks. They were beautiful, and to Kukaku, nothing seemed to put her at more peace than watching them explode colorfully in the sky. As the shrill, cold night breeze blew by, she could only sigh at the thought of having no one to spend the pending new year with. Sure, she was a tough, bad ass kind of girl, but that didn't make her any less human. She had a temper, so what. Was there something else besides that and her arm that made people, mainly guys, keep their distance?

She didn't know, and decided she didn't care either. Walking along the outskirt rodes of Soul Society, Kukaku kept her attention on the sky. It was thanks to her that so many fireworks were produced, after all, she was the firework expert. Blowing things up seemed to be her mission in life, and what better way to blow something up legally? Another breeze caused her to shiver slightly, her gaze adverting from the sky only momentarily, however, she still managed to spot an orange haired boy down by the river bank. He seemed intent on watching the light show, oblivous to her presence. Smiling, she recognized the enormous zanpackuto at his side to be zangestu, further more bringing her to the conclusion that it was Ichigo who lay by himself.

"Hey kid." Kukaku gave a slight grin as she sat beside him. Her sudden appearance alarmed him as he quickly sat up. After recognizing it was her, he relaxed a bit, laying back once more.

"Hey Kukaku, what brings you out here?" He asked, eyes intent on the sky. Kukaku leaned back on her elbows as she turned her attention to the sky as well.

"Just takin a stroll. You could always see the fireworks from this spot alot better than anywhere else. I've never told anyone about it." Ichigo smiled a bit, glancing to her. And for some strange reason, he found himself not wanting to look away. The lights from the sky seemed to illuminate her perfectly, surrounding her in a colorful light. She seemed so peaceful, and he found he had never quite seen an expression like that on her face. An expression of calmity and pure happiness. "Why're you starin?"

"Oh! Sorry. Its just, in my time being here, I've never seen you look so happy." The boy smiled as she turned to look down at him. He was pushing his luck, whether he knew it or not. "Fireworks are your area of expertise right?"

"You could say that. Their enjoyable. Its a good way to blow something up without getting in trouble for doing it." The black haired woman grinned as she gave him a wink. "I think you'd agree on that."

"Yeah, my ass is not a target you know." Ichigo said jokingly as he chuckled. This was definitely one of the more peaceful moments between them. Usually, she was pressuring him to train harder or scolding him for doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. And he had more than once felt the wrath of Kukaku. On his ass and everywhere else. The badass had a nag for burning him. He often thought she liked doing it.

"Aw, come on now, be a sport Ichigo. Don't ruin the fun kid." The beauty gave him an innocent smirk, eyes almost tantalizing. Ichigo could only grin back as he allowed his eyes a few moments of precious wandering. Though he'd never admit it, he did think she was sexy. Fake limb and all, she was from head to toe down right beautiful. And it wasn't just her body that appealed to him. Ichigo had been training under her wing for nearly a year now, and he'd seen sides of her that no one, not even Ganju, had seen. He saw her for what she truly was and she was just beautiful. "Do you have a staring problem?"

"Hm, maybe." Ichigo grinned, sitting up slightly as he leaned over her. Kukaku fell back, looking up at him with a surprised look. What was he doing? Their eyes seemed locked in a never ending gaze. Tearing her eyes from his, Kukaku pushed him off of her, causing him to fall back in his original spot. "No need to be violent!"

"Pervert." Kukaku teased as she sat back up and cast him a glance over her shoulder. "You are just like yer father."

"I am nothing like him!" Ichigo growled as he popped up, staring her down. But he found he couldn't keep his anger with her. That was odd, odd indeed. "I don't peep on girls."

"Sure ya don't. Everytime Rangiku walks by, your eyes seem to find themselves a playground."

"Whatever." Ichigo blushed, looking away annoyed. 'You should see what happens when ever you walk by...' He thought, his mind suddenly hitting the gutter. Holy hell, he was just like his father! Ichigo growled to himself, feeling a mental argument coming on. All his life, he thought that little tale about an angel on one shoulder and the devil on the either was just folklore, not now though! He found himself often smacking himself mentally and having conversations with 'the voices within'. Least no one could call him crazy, he wasn't talking outloud.

"OR when Yoruichi comes into the room. Sometimes I think ya like her being all fresh and open with you." Now _that_ was only slightly true. Yoruichi never left him alone, and though he never really minded it, at some point or another, it would get rather annoying. The cat just couldn't keep her clothes on! Ah, now theres another reason why he's not like his father.

"And if you've noticed, I've always told her to put clothes _on_. Unlike my father who would tell her the nudity is fine."

"Why don't ya just admit it. Your a pervert." Relentless right!? If Ichigo thought Rukia was difficult, he'd just found her successor. What was it with him and these types of girls. Ichigo sighed, he just didn't know!

"I'm not a perv Kukaku. I have feelings like that but I'm not some freaking dirty guy!" Holding his fist up, Ichigo gave her his 'mean' eyes. The gesture had only brought the dark haired woman laughter as she laid back on the grass.

"Fine kid, your half of one." There was no point arguing it any further. After all, Ichigo couldn't even argue with that! He did enjoy it when Yoruchi got naked in front of him, he did enjoy it when Rangiku walked by, and he most definitely enjoyed the time he spent alone with Kukaku.

"You know, I'll actually agree with you on that." He smirked, laying down beside her. The two remained silent for a moment, neither willing to speak as they watched the light show above them. Kukaku's eyes narrowed slightly, her eyes stealing a glance at Ichigo. She smiled to herself, then turned her attention back to the sky, softening her voice.

"Ichigo, you know what happened to my brother right?"

Hearing her voice, more vulnerable than ever, Ichigo nodded, looking over at her. He watched as she sat up, her expression softening more. This was definitely a rare site. Seeing the almighty Kukaku Shiba, reknown bad ass getting soft. Though, he figured it had to have been tough for her. Keeping up such a strong exterior.

"Yeah, you've told me about him."

"Kaien and I, were close. Closer than I am with Ganju."

"I've noticed, you don't let too many people in." Ichigo said, copying her soft tone. In truth, Ichigo had been the only one she'd ever let her guard down with. Aside from Yoruichi of course. She never really felt the need to let anyone else in. Though, she possessed a womans heart, which often made it difficult for her to keep things from a certain someone. Love was never thought to be an option for her, at least not until she'd met the orange haired soul reaper.

"No, I don't." Kukaku chuckled slightly, glancing down at him. "I've never let anyone get close to me. I guess, I'm afraid."

"You don't want to lose anyone else, not like you lost your brother." Sighing, Ichigo nodded his head. "I understand that. I've never let anyone get close to me for the same reason. My mother was killed, and I could see spirits. Anyone who got involved with me was deemed a threat."

"And thats why I see it fit to open up to you kid." Kukaku smiled, looking down at him now. She turned her body towards his, leaning over him in the same fashion he'd leant over her not but minutes before. "We're kindred spirits, you and I."

Ichigo didn't know what to do. She really wasn't herself tonight, or maybe, she was. Maybe this is how she really was. Lifting his hand, the boy brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad you chose me to be close with. I won't ever leave you." He slowly pulled her head down closer to his, lips inches apart now. "I never go back on my word." Kukaku smiled before her lips touched his, euphoria taking over. Their kiss was soft, gentle as she moved her mouth over his. They pulled back, their faces flushed as Ichigo flipped them, trapping her to the ground. Their eyes locked, and then their lips. Kukaku wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly when his hands began to wonder.

"You really do got some nerve." She chuckled as he pulled back to travel kisses down her neck.

"Well, you did call me a pervert." He grinned. Maybe it was good to let loose once in a while. Kukaku was just a woman beneath it all, even she can experience the power of love.

FIN

A/N: Initially, the idea I had was way better. I find myself lacking when I actually put it down on paper lol Either way, OOC for them both. Its kinda hard to capture their character. Especially Kukaku's. You never and I repeat, NEVER, know what your gonna get with her. The girl is full of twists and turns and whatnot. Anywho, if its not good, my apologies, if it is, heh, somethings wrong with you cause even I don't think its good xD I just wanted to write something thats not YoruIchi for one. Reviews are needed, I LOVE REVIEWS!!! .

R&R PWEASE:3


End file.
